projectrealityfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide
Project Reality may seem like a complex and difficult game at first, but once the basics are learned, the game will likely leave you an ever-lasting impression that'll have you coming back for more. System Requirements Project Reality is a standalone mod of Battlefield 2, a 2005 video game. Most computers are able to at least run Project Reality. However, in order to play Project Reality smoothly and increase immersion, your rig should meet or exceed the recommended system requirements. Remember that you can always change the in-game graphical settings under the "Options" tab to suit your needs. '' Minimum System Requirements *'Operating System:' Windows XP, Windows Vista, Windows 7, or Windows 8 *'Processor: 2 GHz *'''Memory: 512 MB RAM *'Hard Disk: '''10GB free Hard Drive Space *'Graphics Processing Unit: Dedicated or Integrated Graphics Card with at least 128MB of Video RAM *'Sound: '''DirectX 9 Compatible Sound Device *'Internet: '128 kbps or faster *'Input: Mouse, Keyboard, Microphone (essential for communication, most servers will kick you for not having a microphone.) Recommended System Requirements *'Operating System: '''Windows XP, Windows Vista, Windows 7, or Windows 8 *'Processor:' Dual-core CPU with 2.4GHz or better *'Memory: 2 GB for XP, 4GB for Vista, W7, and W8 *'Hard Disk: '''20GB free Hard Drive Space *'Graphics Processing Unit: 'Dedicated graphics card with 512MB *'Sound: 'DirectX 9 compatiable headset *Internet: 1.5mb/s or faster *Input: Quick DPI adjustable Mouse, Keyboard and Microphone (essential for communication, most servers will kick you for not having a microphone.) **Optional: Joystick (if you plan on flying). Recommended System Requirements for Ultra Settings *Operating System: Windows XP, Windows Vista, Windows 7, or Windows 8 *Processor: Core i3 or Phenom II with 2.7GHz or better *Memory: 8 GB or higher *Hard Disk: 20GB free Hard Drive Space *Graphics Processing Unit: Dedicated graphics card with 2GB or better *Sound: DirectX 9 compatible sound headset, sound card with EAX support recommended for best sound performance. *Internet: 5mb/s or faster *Input: Quick DPI adjustable Mouse, Keyboard with a Number Pad and Microphone (essential for communication, most servers will kick you for not having a microphone.) **Optional: Joystick (if you plan on flying). 'Troubleshooting *Windows 8 users may experience issues with the mumble overlay and punkbuster errors in Project Reality. The fix can be found here (thanks Wicca). Installing Project Reality To properly install Project Reality, you must first go to the Project Reality website. There, you can download a setup of Project Reality 1.3, which no longer requires you to have Battlefield 2. Creating a Local Server or a CO-OP Server Creating a local server in Project Reality is very similar to how you would do it in Battlefield 2. When you're at Project Reality's main menu click "Deployment". You should now see several options, click "Create Local". You will now have the option to choose which map you'd like to play. If you would like to play against AIs you should not click on "Deployment", but "CO-OP". The way to create a server is the same as it would be when creating a server through "Deployment". Here you can choose how many AIs you'd like to play against, the ratio for the teams (eg. 1:10), and the difficulty of the AIs. Keep in mind that playing against AIs will always be like playing against AIs, and it cannot compare to online play which Project Reality has been developed for. However, you also have the option of joining online CO-OP games with other players, allowing you to communicate with squad members, plan attacks, and engage in other activities that A.I. would not be able to accomplish. Practicing in a CO-OP Server It is recommended that prior to joining a multiplayer server that you should gain experience from CO-OP servers to avoid disappointment. Players on CO-OP servers are more than happy to help you out with game mechanics, explain the communication terminology, and educate you on community etiquette of Project Reality. Remember that unlike deployment servers, CO-OP servers have a shorter respawn time for players and assets, faster-paced gameplay, and a lack of specific restrictions (i.e. Anyone is able to take a chopper and fly it). When first starting as infantry on a CO-OP server if for some reason you feel that the sensitivity of the vehicle handling is too low or too high, you can adjust them in the options menu. Joining your First Multiplayer Match Before joining your first online game it is highly recommended that you take a look at the Project Reality Field Manual. This will tell you the majority of things you'd want to know before grabbing your rifle for the first time. Playing around on a local server is also recommended as you will get the basics about how the weapons work in this mod. The first thing you would want to do after joining a server is to find a squad. Starting with an infantry squad would be the smartest thing, as armor- and air assets are valuable and should not be taken by people who do not know how to operate them properly. Look for squads named "INF", "MUMBLE INF" or something similar. If the squads are locked you can ask the squad leader to open up by using the in-game chat. The default keys for chat are "J" (both teams), "K" (your team) and "L" (your squad). If you are not in a squad you will not able to use "L". The use of all-chat (J) for trivial subjects or taughting is frowned upon by server admins, excessive usage may result in a kick/ban. When you have joined a squad you should tell your leader that you are new to this mod. Hopefully your leader will not have a problem with that, and he will help you through your very first battle. There are a few things you will have to remember when playing your first match: #You are new. You are yet to learn how this mod works, therefore it is recommended that you take it slow. Listen to your squad leader, do as he says and you should be fine. #Stay safe. Do not take any risks, do not do anything "stupid". Again; do as your squad leader tells you to do. It is important that you are willing to be ordered around. This mod contains a lot of "do this" and "do that". Be patient, you will get the hang of it sooner rather than later. #Hold your fire! Unless your squad leader has given you a target to engage you are to hold your fire. Without you knowing it you might be "staying low", meaning your squad is trying to stay undetected. If a member of the squad fires his rifle the whole squad will be compromised. Troubleshooting *A lot of people are having an issue when joining a server for the first time after they've started the mod. When joining the server they will get an error saying "Your connection to the server has been lost". If you get this error you'll simply have to join the server again, this time it will work. This can also be caused by the server crashing. Unfortunately server crashes are a common occurrence but the server will always repopulate immediately. Joining Armor and Air Squads Before joining an armor or air squad in a multiplayer match read the manual and make sure to practice enough in CO-OP/Local servers to get a hang of the handling of each asset. Otherwise, crashing assets due to a lack of knowledge and/or not knowing the functions of each vehicle may frustrate other players and possibly get you kicked or banned from the server. Lastly, remember that everyone makes mistakes time to time, but develop a good habit of learning from your mistakes, and preventing them in the future. Game Mechanics Game mechanics can be found on this page, or on the Project Reality Manual. The mechanics of game are similar to that of Battlefield 2. By learning these mechanics, you can gain a better understanding and prevent confusion at critical moments. Progress of a Match